Naruto: Next Generation
by Victorisham
Summary: The next generation of shinobis are ready for battle! An RP done by me and four other people, collected into one place as a story.


A/N: This is an AU Naruto RP me and five other people did. Me and another person started working on putting together the posts to make this story.

Some editting done here and there to make it flow. Characters introduced in this chapter will be posted at the top. We all did list descriptions.

Okay, let's start the story...

(6)

b o r d e r l i n e

Canon characters introduced in this chapter:

Aburame Shino

Zabuza

Haku

Tsunade

Made-ups:

Name: Hinotama Flare  
Age: 13  
Relationship: None  
Rank: None  
Personality: A mysterious-looking boy who is actually nice and courteous. He is actually kind of a smooth guy who likes to compliment girls, just to see them smile. Even though he is not part of the ninja training school, he is allowed in and is sometimes asked to participate in serious ninja missions if a team is taking on serious missions. He also is friends with Sasuke, but its a mystery why. He specializes in chakra with weapons. Along with common ninja stars and jounin throwing knives, he carries two swords on his back in which he can focus chakra into in order to make elemental attacks with all types of weapons.  
Village: None(resides around leaf)  
Group: Rogue(none)  
Bloodline Ability: Time abilites(slow down others, go back in time(max 8 secs), hyper speed for him and others(if desired), etc.)(can only be used 6 times through damage or extreme anger. can use only 6 times. excesive use of 7 times will result in a major colapsation for a week.)

Name: Kishu Uchiha  
Age: 11  
Rank: Missing-Nins  
Description of Appearance: Kishu wears the leaf bandana over both of his eyes. Kishus eyes were damaged at a very young age of four. He now cannot use his Sharigan until they heal. He has untidy hair that is the color of brown. And he wears a cloak other then the traditional atire of others Uchiha people. Under the cloak he wears a nothing. He wears brown pants that go over his ankles. He is 4'96 of height.  
Personality: Kishu is a shy person, He isnt a social type. He is very courages and honest. He is very calm of having no eyes at all to see with. He concentrates on alot of chakra for that he has great concentration. His Sharnigan is useless but he can still use it, It would just slow down the healing of the eyes. After he got his leaf bandana thingy... He decided to go to a other village making him a missing nin. He has also masterd Sharingan in a very young age. He is not a evil missing nin, and he also wants revenge on Itachi for killing his comrades and others he didnt know. He also wants challenge of facing Itachi.  
Village: (Lives near Leaf)  
Group: None  
Bloodline Ability: Sharingan

Name: Hyuuga Rokku  
Age: 16  
Rank: None  
Appearence: Is 6'5 with black spiked hair. Has the white eyes of the Hyuuga clan. Rokku has a scar on his left cheek. He wears a green armored vest with long blue plants. Does not wear a ninja bandana because he is officially not a ninja. His main weapon are his fist cuffs he wears.  
Personality: Rokku's parents were killed in battle at a very young age, leaving him orphaned. At a young age he became a thief stealing food from markets and pick pocketing people. There were plenty of times were he would get caught and get the crap beaten out of him. As he got older he got to bigger jobs robbing travelers outside the Hidden Leaf Village and was rarely caught.. He is not really friendly and only cares about his own selfish goals. He has no friends and never really attemps to make any. On his spare time he studied ninjutsu, learning that he was from the Hyuuga Clan because of his white eyes. He learned to study the way of his people and became a great fighter. He came to the conclusion that he was from the main house, considering he didn't have the cursed seal on his head. None of the Genins really know who he his, but the Jounins accasionally bump into him now and then. His robberys were getting really bad of as late and now the hunter nins were coming for him.  
Village: Outside Leaf  
Group: none  
Bloodline ability: Byakugan

Ten years have passed since Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and every other Leaf gennin tried to pass the chuunin exam. Only Nara Shikamaru had passed before. Now they were almost all jounin. Some of them had started families. Some had became a sensei to their own team of three. Some had become ANBU members.  
The Akatsuki group is still on the loose, but nothing has been heard from them for ten years. Rumours have passed that they were just waiting for a good chance to get Naruto, Gaara, and the other demons.  
Orochimaru has been quiet, too, along with the Sound Village, which constantly moves to avoid detection.  
The Fire country is at an almost-war with the Wind. All movements to make peace have failed. The Hokage in Konoha has worried about it for some time. Things continued as normal, though many assassinations were attempted against the Hokage.

b o r d e r l i n e

In the long wispy mist, there was a shadow of one person walking down the moist ground and air. Little droplets were falling from the sky as the person walked down the road. He stopped and moved his head slightly up. His eyes were covered with a bandana. He was turning his head left and right various times as he was nearing the Villlage of Mist.

Rokku was just outside the village of Mist, keeping a low profile from his last robbery. He sat on a tree limb counting his money. "Arg, those poor bastards didn't have anything on them. Just 'cause their farmers doesn't mean they shouldn't have cash." Rokku then noticed a blind kid walking his way. "Just my luck." he smirked. Rokku quickly jumped off the tree in front of the kid.

"What do you think your doing. Don't cha know? You gotta pay a toll to cross this path."

At last, Kishu arrived at the village of mist. He sat down on the ground trying to hear whatever sounds were out there. There wasn't alot of sounds comming from anywhere. He walked slowy up and was in caution of any hunter-nins looking for him.

The kid ignored Rokku's challenge and went into the village of the mist. "WHAT THE HELL! AM I REALLY THAT BORING!" he screamed. "Ahh screw it, I'll find someone else to mug..."

Kishu turned around thinking he heard something. He jumped up on a tree and waited to see if he could of heard any footsteps or jumping. There was but it was very faint. Kishu followed the noises. Kishu finally reached where Rokkus was at the time being. Kishu slowy talked  
"I know your here... Even though I cant see.. Are you a threat or a comrade?"

"There you are!" said Rokku. "Hey kid don't cha know, you gotta...ahhh, screw it. I'M MUGGING YOUR ASS!" screamed Rokku, charging at the kid.

Kishu swiflty took out three kunai knives with one hand and threw two at Rokku. He created three shadow clones swiftly as well. The three clones were in a ready stance while Kishu stood there holding his one kunai.

Rokku immediatly got hit by the two kunai knives. Then he turned into a log using the body substitute skill. He was right above Kishu ready to pounce on him with his fistcuffs. "YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE ME?" screamed Rokku.

Kishu was in silence. One of the clones flew from the side and kicked Rokku in the stomach. Kishu quickly threw his kunai at Rokku which had a line in the hole and Kishu's fingers were holding it.

Rokku used the body substitute skill one last time before hiding in a tree, keeping out of Kishu's sight. "Hmm... this kid might give me a run for my money, too bad that I gotta kill him." Rokku thought. He then began to use his Byakugan skill, look at Kishu's weak spots. It seemed that his eyes were very weak along with two other spots. Rokku then jumped out of the tree with a few ninja stars in his hand. "Just 'cause your blind doesn't mean I'm gonna be easy on you."

Kishu was standing there not moving at all. He was motionless at the time. It seemed the other three clones have hid in three different trees to avoid being caught.

Rokku looked at the kid who didn't even seem to care. "HA, not listening, hu?. Well then maybe you won't mind if I do this!" he said. Rokku then threw two ninja stars at Kishu. One of the stars skinned Kishu and grabbed hold of a money pouch that was attached to his belt while the second star was still coming at him. It was replaced with wood as the all the stars hitted it already. Four people emerged from the trees. Three clones and one real one. All of them shot five shurikens each. The real one still had his kunai in his hand.

Rokku jumped back, dodging them. "Damn it... there's too many of you guys. Better even the odds". Then Rokku used the same clone skill Kishu used leaving it four versus four. "This kids weakspot is his sight, I gotta rip off that bandana." he thought. Rokku and his three clones charged at Kishu, ready to attack head on.

Kishu threw his kunai he has been holding for a long time. His clones grabed Rokku for a direct shot from the kunai. Kishu quickly shot it out of his hand aiming right at his stomach. There was invisible line attatched to the kunai that was long enough to reach Rokku. The kunai hit Rokku, making him dissapear. The two other clones attacked the three clones that was holding on to him while the real Rokku jumped at the kid, ready for hand to hand combat.

Kishu dashed at Rokku and jumped to hit his leg with his fists. His other hand grabbed his ankle and Kishu threw him down to the ground really hard. Rokku gasped as he was thrown to the ground, but he managed to get hold of Kishu's bandana. When Rokku fell to the floor the bandana came with him. He looked at his face seeing the damage to his eyes. "GAH! GROSS!" moaned Rokku. Rokku then jumped back, getting up on his feet.

Kishu's eyes were covered in blood. His eyes were closed as he was still concentrating. He made three clones again and had them attack Rokku while the real Kishu was still concentrating on the attack. Rokku now relised that this kid was way stronger then he thought. _All this just because I tried to rob a blind person_, thought Rokku. Then he remembered about the coin stash and the ninja star. He turned around to see the ninja star on a tree holding the bag. "What am I doing? I got what I came for." Rokku then reached in his back pocket to take out a flash bomb in the shape of a marble. "Come on, just a little closer," he murmured.

Kishu threw a ninja star at the flash bomb. Once the star hit the flash bomb, it activated. Kishu took cover as he was still concentrating. Rokku's plan didn't go according to plan, but he still went to make a grab for the money. He managed to get hold of it then made three more clones of himslef. "Cya kid." he said. Then the four Rokkus split into opposite directions, fleeing. Kishu knew it was easy to follow him for that his real self said "Cya kid." so he followed his voice and dashed after him.

Rokku was soon outside the main entrance of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He looked back noticing that the boy was on his tail. Rokku knew he couldn't go in the village, considering how much trouble he starts. And thats when it hits him. "Yah, maybe I should start some trouble..." he said to himself. Then he used the transformation skill to look exactly like Kishu. He then slowly walked into the village with a evil smirk on his face. "Time to rattle the cage." he said to himself.

Kishu spoke in a faint voice again. "He's leading me back to hidden leaf village.." Kishu stopped there and transformed into Rokku. "Just incase the hunter-nins come after me..." Kishu dashed with the appearance of Rokku to hidden leaf village.

Rokku walked into the village still disguised as Kishu. While walking a kind lady asked him for the time. "Kiss my ass!" Rokku replied. The lady was first shocked then pissed. He kept looking around the city for something really bad to do. He then noticed a guy smoking a pipe. "Hehe, perfect..." he thought. He then went to a small market and used the Phoenix Fire technique to set the place a blaze. He then walked into a alley and changed back to normal. "Well, looks like my work here is done!" he said to himself, laughing.

b o r d e r l i n e

Haku, hidden in leaves, looks upon Leaf Village. The hometown of Uzamaki Naruto, his 'slayer'.  
"Naruto...soon I'll be draining the blood from your body."  
"Haku, we must be patient."  
Zabuza sat on the branch above Haku.  
"It's been ten years, Haku. He may not even be here anymore."  
"No...he has to be here. I could never forget that Ninja, he who wanted to be the next Hokage of Konoha. If he put up such a show to be it, then he must be around here somewhere."  
"True, but Naruto isn't our target right now. We're looking for a different ninja."  
"Yes, you are right Zabuza. We must seek him out before we can get our 'assailants'."  
Haku and Zabuza dissapeared in a shroud of mist that soon dissapated.

Shino was near the ninja academy, sitting down on a stone bench. He adjusted his headband idly, crossing his legs and crossing his arms. He was quite bored, waiting for the choice of students that had been given to him. He secretly hoped he got some powerful students...perhaps a Uchiha, or some one related to the Kyuubi kid?

Haku took the guise of a villager and looked around the city for Naruto.  
"This is harder than I thought it would be."  
Someone let out a low whistle and Haku dashed over and smashed them in the gut.  
"I'm a guy. Just so you know."  
Haku picked the guy up and chucked him into a wall.  
"Hmph. Now back to the Fox hunt."  
Haku walked off leaving the guy stuck half way in a hole in the wall.

"...?"  
Shino turned his head when he heard some commotion nearby. A girl chucked a man into a wall, but Shino could not hear their conversation. Strange.

Haku looked at the villagers who seemed scared of him now.  
"Well this went smoothly."  
Haku turned his head to see the Ninja Academy.  
"If I'm right I'll at least find someone who knows Naruto in there."  
Haku looked around to check if anybody was looking, then turned back into his own clothes. He darted near the entrance and hid behind a wall.  
"Yes there's one... now, let's see."  
Haku took out a book of recorded upper class ninja.  
"Aburame Shino...hmm."  
Haku dissapeared in a wisp of smoke and re-appeared in a tree above Shino.

Shino immediately noticed the presence above him and looked up. It was the same person who had attacked the man.  
"..."  
Silence came from him.

Haku stared down at Shino.  
"Excuse me, but you wouldn't have happened to know someone by the name of Uzamaki Naruto, would you? I've been looking for him."

Shino was immediately suspicious. He answered with a lie.  
"...No."

Haku looked in his book. He closed it and but it in his pocket.  
"Hm, I guess you're the wrong Aburame Shino that graduated with him then. However, there can't be too many Ninja here I can question."  
Haku jumped up to the top of the tree and looked around.  
"Now, where is the perfect spot?"  
Haku took out his needles and took aim at Shino.

Shino continued to remain silent, just sitting and waiting. Haku threw down the needles, going for Shino's throat.

Shino realized a little too late that the needle was heading toward him, but the large collar of his jacket stopped it from going too deep into his neck. Only about a quarter of it went into his throat. He stood up, grabbing the needle and removing it. Traces of blood leaked out of the wound. He turned his head upward, spotting the one that had asked him about Naruto. Shino narrowed his eyes beneath his sunglasses. A swarm of bugs came out of his sleeves, as if Shino was challenging him to throw another one.

Haku jumped back down into the tree shrouded by shadows.  
"Secret Technique-Frozen Ice Needles!"  
Thirteen ice needles appeared behind Shino and shot at his back. Shino turned, but couldn't dodge them all. Nearly half of them got at the coat, three of them getting through at various places on his side. He flinched slightly. Five chakra-eating bugs scuttled onto the ground, heading towards the tree and up it, searching for the Mist-ninja.

Haku jumped out of the tree and on his way down threw some needles taking out the bugs.  
"Well then now that we've established you are the Shino he knows, how about you tell me where he is?"  
Haku took out eight needles holding them inbetween his fingers ready to strike down Shino.

b o r d e r l i n e

Tsunade had her head down on her desk, sleeping. Stacks and piles of paper surrounded her. Work that she needed to do...Tsunade let out a groan. Being Hokage was tough.

Zabuza stood behind a tree in front of the Hokage's house.  
"Heh! This is too easy. I'll take him down and then this village will be for our taking. And once that's done it's time to hunt that copycat Kakashi."

Tsunade lifted he head as she awoke, rubbing her temples with her palm and looking out her window. A few trees were there, and she was on the second floor, so she got a good view of Konoha. She sighed and shifted her head to her work, picking up the writing utensil and contuing writing.

Zabuza created a water clone and sent it in. The water Zabuza sneaked into the house, looking for the Hokage and anybody else in the way.  
"Heh. This is way too easy, there aren't even any bodyguards...  
OK, something is up."  
Clone Zabuza looked up and saw two Elite Ninja above it. They dropped down and took it out swiftly.  
Zabuza looked over from the tree and saw water splash on the window.  
"Damnit! This is gonna be slightly harder. Just slightly though."  
Zabuza performed his Hidden Mist Technique and snuck in then swung his sword taking out the confused Gaurds.  
"Heh, onto the next floor."

Tsunade couldn't hear any of the ruckus going on. Her head was ringing. _Too much sake last night_, she thought, trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her.

Zabuza walked down the hallway to the Hokage's office. As he walked, the mist around him went further until it covered the whole hallway.  
"Now, let's see how quickly I can take out this guy."  
Zabuza opened the door and looked inside. No one was in there. Zabuza looked down the hall noticing, twelve doors.  
"Goddamnit! I might as well get to searching."

Some of the mist rolled through under neath the door and Tsunade spotted it, raising her eyebrows. She dropped the pencil she was writing with and stood up, heading to the door and reaching for the door knob.   
Zabuza heard the door down the hall start to open.  
"Heh, testing time. Water Clone Jutsu."  
Three Zabuza clones headed down the hall way and waited outside the door with their swords at the ready.

Brown eyes widened as she spotted the clones in the hallway. She thought fast.

_They might all be clones, but two could be clones and one could be the real thing...dammit, where's the ANBU when you need them!_

She immediately shut the door, leaning against it, trying to think of a plan. Today was not Tsunade's day.

Zabuza noticed they weren't gonna take the bait.  
"Fine then I'll just force them out."  
The clones stabbed their swords through the door and ripped it open.  
Zabuza and the clones walked in and pointed their swords at Tsunade.

Tsunade yelped as the door was ripped through, just barely missing the huge sword that ripped through it as she backed away. She decided to keep up a 'omigod not hokage' thing. If that would work.

"Errr...are you perhaps looking for the Hokage, sir?"

Zabuza stared at Tsunade.  
"No, I'm looking for Orochimaru. Yes I'm looking for the God damned Hokage! You don't tell me where he is, well, that's pretty obvious, isn't it?"  
Zabuza slashed his sword not connecting with anything but a few seconds later the desk Tsunade was working at was blown apart.  
"Now talk."


End file.
